


A Lady's Advice

by Lothiriel84



Category: Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a lady's advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lady's Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the washing challenge on fan flashworks.

Marian widened her eyes in surprise as she caught a glimpse of the man swimming in the water that pooled under the waterfall. Robin was wearing nothing but his skin, and she couldn't help but notice how well-endowed he was.  
  
The moment came to an abrupt end when one of Robin's men shouted to inform him he had visitors. She quickly averted her eyes, then uttered the first thing that crossed her mind.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Taking a lady's advice," he retorted wryly, hinting at what she'd said on a previous occasion.  
  
Marian's lips curled into a smile.


End file.
